Amor prohibido
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Pero como estoy, bueno aqui les traigo un sonicfic, desde ya gracias a lo que lo lean... Pueden dejar Reviews no sean timidos, no muerdo jajaja.


N/A : Aquí me tiene con otro de mis fic, ojalá les guste y dejen sus Reviews, la verdad que este sonific lo tenia en mente hace tiempo pero no se, bueno lo quise compartir con ustedes, ya que cada ves que lo escuchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en este fic, es que el tema me encanta y me pareció bueno para hacerlo y en especial para esta parejita.

**Ojalá dejen sus Reviews, y si algún autor le gusta y quiere hacer uno mejor que este no hay problema, eso si el 90 de las ganancias son pa' mi sí, jajajajajaja que Santo este ¡no!.**

**Y los invito a los amigos que aun no han leído mi fic EL RENACER DE LOS JÓVENES TITANES, bueno ahora me despido y será hasta la próxima. **

- Quisiera gritar esto que siento dentro de mí, decirle al mundo que te amo Raven, pero no puedo, ya que lo nuestro es prohibido, aun que ya no somos aquellos adolescente, lo nuestro no lo pueden aceptar, quizás sea su egoísmo o su ignorancia, ya que no comprenden que esto nos esta matando, aun no entienden que nuestro destino es estar juntos, tal ves si entendieran mejor lo comprenderían... comprenderían cuanto nos amamos.

_**A pesar de todo amor, y contra todos, tu y yo.**_

**Por que a todos molesta, por que todos critican.**

**Tu y yo, un amor prohibido.**

**Por que a todos molesta que seamos amantes.**

**Por que todos critican la historia de ese amor.**

**Viviremos ocultando lo nuestros en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Por que hay gente que todavía no comprende.**

**Cuando dos personas se aman, no hay fuerzas, ni barreras**

**en el mudo, que puedan separarlos.**

**Tu y yo un amor prohibido.**

**Tu y yo un amor sentenciado.**

**Tu y yo que delito cometimos**

**para tener que amarnos a escondidas**

**Tu y yo en la noche más oscura.**

**Tu y yo dos ladrones en fuga**.

**Tu y yo un amor prohibido... un amor prohibido.**

A pesar de todo nos las arreglamos para poder compartir momentos de intimidad, aun que eso signifique andar en las tinieblas como si fuéramos dos sombras buscando su lugar, yo sé que tanto tu Raven como yo desearíamos poder compartir lo nuestros junto a ellos, poder besarte en las mañanas mientras vemos el amanecer, el no tener que salir a escondidas para ir a aquel hotel a amarnos, a dejar nuestras almas saciadas de aquel placer, que me inunda el alma al hacerte mía y yo ser tuyo, para luego tener que regresar y tener que separarnos, así ellos no sabrían cuanto nos amamos.

**Por que a todos molesta que seamos amantes.**

**Por que todos critican la historia de ese amor.**

**Viviremos ocultando lo nuestro en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Por que hay gente que todavía no comprende.**

**Cuando dos personas se aman, no hay fuerzas, ni barreras**

**en el mudo, que puedan separarlos.**

**Tu y yo un amor prohibido.**

**Tu y yo un amor sentenciado**

**Tu y yo que delito cometimos**

**para tener que amarnos a escondidas**

**Tu y yo en la noche más oscura.**

**Tu y yo dos ladrones en fuga.**

**Tu y yo un amor prohibido... un amor prohibido**.

Tal ves lo nuestro jamás lo comprendan, quizás tengamos que seguir escondiéndonos en las sombras pero no me importa mientras el solo deseó de poder verte cada día dándome un fugas sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se te dibuja cuando estamos juntos en aquella cama y tu descansas en mi pecho, yo me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo... Sabes hasta el día en que dejemos de ocultarnos tu y yo siempre seremos una amor prohibido, que no conoce de barreras al amarnos como nos amamos.

Para Raven, siempre tuyo Robin... Tu amor prohibido.

**Tema: Amor prohibido**

**Autores: Daniel Hoyos / Walter e. Gómez**

**Interpretes: Los hechiceros**

**Año: 1991**

**Genero: Guaracha santiagueña (es un ritmo bien rápido para bailar, pero les aclaro que yo prefiero escuchar la música al tener que bailar ya que soy durísimo para eso)**

**N/A: espero que allá sido de su agrado, y si quieren dejar sus Reviews, serán aceptados con mucho gusto, espero sus Reviews... no sean tímidos y temerosos, yo no muerdo jajaja... nos vemos, adiós. **


End file.
